It is almost axiomatic that a good computer data network should be able to still function if a catastrophic event such as the “crash” of a disk or a computer occurs. Thus, network administrators typically perform routine processes in which data is backed up to prevent its permanent loss if such an event were to occur. When such an event occurs, the backup version of the data can be introduced into the computer network and operation of the network can continue as normal. Although routine backup processes are typically effective in restoring data on the network to allow normal operation to continue, they often do not safeguard against the loss of all data. For instance, data that is introduced into the computer network at a time period shortly after a routine backup operation is completed is often permanently loss if a catastrophic event occurs before a subsequent backup operation.
In an effort to prevent such a type of loss, in addition to performing back up processes, network administrators often use a process known as mirroring. Such a process typically includes copying data from a first data storage location to at least one other data storage location in real time. If a catastrophic event such as a “disk crash” occurs, a failover operation can then be implemented to switch to a standby database or disk storage space, thereby preventing or acutely minimizing data loss. As the data is copied in real time, the data on the other data storage location is a substantial replica of the data residing on the first data storage location most of the time. Mirroring is often strongest when it is performed remotely. Although remote mirroring is ideal, it is sometimes not used because of its degradation on input/output performance of the network. For instance, transmission latency, for example, the time it takes to copy from the main storage device to the mirror, is often one of the greatest deterrents to remote data mirroring.
Data mirroring has a significant problem similar to that described above with respect to performing routine data backups. Data as part of an input/output (I/O) request introduced into the network prior to the mirroring processes is subject to permanent loss if the main storage device becomes inoperable, for example, crashes, while processing the I/O request that has not been sent to the mirror storage device. Such a result can be disastrous for a critical computer data network such as one utilized by an intelligence agency, a financial institution or network, a computer data medical network, or any other computer data network in which it is essential to prevent any loss of data.
In light of the foregoing, what is needed is a system and method for mirroring data, reducing data transmission latency, and preparing for data failover and/or synchronization.